Quem de nós dois Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: Ela tinha o visto com outra e achou que seu amor era mentira, mas tudo é o que parece ser?


**Quem de nós dois.**

**Ana Carolina.**

Tiago encarava a ruiva a sua frente de queixo caído, não acreditava que justo ela tinha dado o primeiro passo para que os dois se reconciliassem, os dois eram teimosos e orgulhosos e não dariam o braço a torcer jamais, mas aqueles olhos esmeraldas refletiam um sentimento intenso que Tiago só tinha encontrado nela, mas as palavras que a ruiva tinham lhe dito ainda martelavam em sua mente, vendo ela ainda olhando esperançosamente, ele fala com uma voz rouca.

-Desculpe Li... Evans... Mas... Não posso... –e com rapidez ele usa a capa e desaparece no meio do corredor, Lílian apenas fica encarando o vazio onde aqueles olhos castanhos que brilhavam com alegria agora a assombravam com uma tristeza que ela lamentava que tinha sido a causadora.

-O que foi que eu fiz? –ela fala para ninguém, mas mal ela sabia que a poucos metros dela um moreno via as lagrimas dela e se lembrava de como começou.

**Eu e você  
Não é assim tão complicado  
Não é difícil perceber...  
Quem de nós dois  
Vai dizer que é impossível  
O amor acontecer...  
Se eu disser  
Que já nem sinto nada  
Que a estrada sem você  
É mais segura  
Eu sei você vai rir  
Da minha cara  
Eu já conheço o teu sorriso  
Leio o teu olhar  
Teu sorriso é só disfarce  
E eu já nem preciso...  
**

Era mais uma briga tola daqueles dois, todos naquele castelo sabia o como eles eram apaixonados um pelo outro, mas sempre existia ciúmes entre eles.

-NAO ADIANTA MENTIR TIAGO JAMES POTTER, EU VI VOCÊ COM AQUELA MENINA NO CORREDOR DE FEITIÇOS... ACHA MESMO QUE EU VOU ACREDITAR NO QUE VOCÊ DIZ? –Tiago nada falava, apenas deixava a ruiva gritar com ele, assim que ela pára para respirar, ele a encara com um olhar triste e fala com uma voz seria, o que era raro para ele.

-Por que você não pode simplesmente acreditar que eu mudei e que não estava beijando aquela garota? Eu tenho feito de tudo para fazer você ver que mudei, Lily, mas você se prendeu naquele Tiago que não teria pensado duas vezes em te trair com o que sou agora... Você pode não acreditar ainda... Mas eu te amo... Apenas você –e sem outra palavra ele tinha deixado todos na torre da Grifinória sem fala.

**  
Sinto dizer que amo mesmo  
Tá ruim pra disfarçar  
Entre nós dois  
Não cabe mais nenhum segredo  
Além do que já combinamos  
No vão das coisas que a gente disse  
Não cabe mais sermos somente amigos  
E quando eu falo que eu já nem quero  
A frase fica pelo avesso  
Meio na contra-mão  
E quando finjo que**** esqueço  
Eu não esqueci nada...  
**

Na manhã seguinte todos os residentes do castelo poderiam sentir uma tensão no ar, todos e claro já sabiam da briga entre Potter e Evans, os Sonserinos até tentaram tirar sarro do Potter por causa da sangue-ruim ter dado um chute nele, mas a fúria que os marotos tiveram que conter quando Tiago soltou nos Sonserinos, fizeram eles se calarem.

Mas tudo mudou quando Lílian entrou no salão principal, ela parecia carregada de uma magia que muitos seguraram o fôlego ao que ela passou, ela se aproxima de Tiago determinada.

-Não pense que vou desistir tão fácil de você, Potter –ela o pega pela gravata e lhe dá um beijo que fez muitos ficarem incrédulos, a pura magia que a envolvia chegava a ser palpável tamanha a sua intensidade, quando ela quebra o beijo, apenas sorri maliciosa ao que Tiago tinha um ar aéreo, sim, ela provaria para ele que o amava.

**  
E cada vez que eu fujo, eu me aproximo mais  
E te perder de vista assim é ruim demais  
E é por isso que atravesso o teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças um lugar seguro...  
Não é que eu queira reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar um sentimento revirado  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer na tua vida  
**

As semanas foram se passando da mesma forma, sempre que Tiago estava um tanto desconcentrado, Lílian aparecia e roubaria beijos que mandavam a mente do maroto completamente para o espaço, os pontos que ela perdia por causa da forma que ela beijava ele chegava a quase os pontos que os marotos perdiam freqüentemente no ano inteiro.

-Fala serio, se eu soubesse que para ganhar detenções fosse mais fácil assim, teria começado a muito tempo –Sírius fala com um sorriso maroto, o mesmo sorriso que aumentou quando viu Arabella entrando no salão comunal, quem sabe?

**  
Eu procurei qualquer desculpa pra não te encarar  
Pra não dizer de novo e sempre a mesma coisa  
Falar só por falar  
Que eu já não to nem aí pra essa conversa  
Que a história de nós dois não me interessa...  
Se eu tento esconder meias verdades  
Você conhece o meu sorriso  
Lê o meu olhar  
Meu sorriso é só disfarce  
Por que eu já nem preciso...  
**

Tiago tinha começado a ficar um tanto paranóico agora, não que ele não gostasse dos beijos da ruiva, muito pelo contrario, amava ter o gosto dos lábios da ruiva nos seus, mas ele tinha medo que os professores tirassem a monitoria que ela tanto amava, então, mesmo a contra gosto, ele estava usando a capa de invisibilidade para escapar dela.

Mas no próximo corredor ele nota que era inútil.

Ela estava com o mapa.

E um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.

-Eu te falei, Potter, você vai sentir completamente o como eu te amo –ela entra debaixo da capa e começa a beijar ele, Tiago apenas agradecia que com aquela capa os professores não veriam o estado que aquela ruiva estava o deixando.

**  
E cada vez que eu fujo  
Eu me aproximo mais  
He! Heeeee!  
E te perder de vista assim  
É ruim demais  
Hi! Heee!!  
Por isso que atravesso  
O teu futuro  
E faço das lembranças  
Um lugar seguro...  
**

Tiago tinha um sorriso enorme nos lábios, tinha acabado de conseguir vencer o campeonato de quadribol e estava com a taça nas mãos, os amigos berravam seu nome ou rugiam como leões, mas seus olhos se fixam nos dela, a mulher que ele amava tanto.

Largando a taça nas mãos de Sírius e Arabella, ele voa velozmente até a arquibancada dela e sem avisar a pega pela cintura e sai voando com ela pelo estádio, Lílian ainda tinha os olhos presos aos dele e os dois se unem em um beijo apaixonado, tão apaixonado que nem se importavam para onde voavam.

No estádio, um Remo Lupin apontava a varinha para os amigos com o feitiço já na língua para caso acontecesse um acidente.

**  
Não é que eu queira  
Reviver nenhum passado  
Nem revirar  
Um sentimento  
Revirado!  
Mas toda vez que eu procuro  
Uma saída  
Acabo entrando sem querer  
Na tua vida  
Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaah! Ah! Ah!..****.**

Lílian tinha a cabeça deitada no peito de Tiago, este alisava os cabelos ruivos dela de forma tão carinhosa que ela estava quase dormindo.

-Posso me acostumar a dormir assim, Sr Potter –Tiago deu risada e beija rapidamente os lábios dela.

-Pois eu amaria acordar assim todas as manhãs, futura Sra Potter –Lílian apenas confirma com a cabeça e ronrona mais com os carinhos, ela nem tinha percebido que Tiago tinha um sorriso serio quando falou sobre a pedir em casamento.

As brigas ainda existiriam, mas não importa o tanto que eles tentariam se separar, os corações deles estavam ligados de tal forma que nem mesmo a morte poderia quebrar.

Afinal, o mundo todo saberia do amor de Tiago e Lílian Potters.

**ESTA FICS VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA MINHA NOVA AMIGA CELINA IGNÁCIO... ADOREI TE CONHECER LINDA.. ESPERO QUE VC GOSTE DA FICS.. ESPECIALMENTE PRA **


End file.
